Teardrops on my guitar: Avatar style
by ManiacMily
Summary: Katara always liked Zuko, not enough to be part of the series :(, but when he tells her that he has a girlfriend already, it makes her cry. A one-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Zutara

This is going to be in Katara's POV when she realizes that Zuko's girlfriend is Mai, the emo and knife throwing girl who is one year older than her.

"Hi," I say, timidly. I really didn't know Zuko would wake up at sunrise and practice his firebending at this very spot. Okay, maybe I knew it, but what do you expect me to do? I mean, sure I'm done with the laundry, cooking the food, and stretching and practicing waterbending and bloodbending.

Zuko stops practicing and looks up. "Hi, Katara. Um... What are you doing up so early?"

"Let's see. Cooking, practicing my waterbending, doing the laundry." I don't add "stalking you while you're not wearing a shirt," even though it's so true.

"Well. I just finshed practicing. So... I was thinking we could spar." he says without even looking at me.

"Sure," I answer back. He may be a hot piece of hunk, but I'm not letting that make me lose.

We get into our position and start fighting. He shoots two fireblasts my way and I have to duck. I shoot five icicles at him and he dodges them all, with ease. But he's a little stiff and one almost hits him in the left foot. He stumbles a bit and I send a blast of water his way and he is sent to the edge of the temple. He tries to get up, but I bend the water from the fountain and it encases him. He tries to evaporate the water, but I make it cold enough for him to not be able to bend. I drop him again on the floor and when the water drops, he's coughing and hacking. I bend the water out of his throat so he can breathe. He stand up and he sends lightning towards me. I duck and realize, 'If he's going to play dirty, then I will, too.' I bent all the water I could and made myself a watery giant and he keeps shooting fire at me and I hit him across the chest and he falls. He's still. No. I didn't strike Zuko that hard. That's impossible.

I become myself again and I run towards him. I try to heal him and he comes back to me.

"Zuko? Are you O.K? I ask.

He coughs. "Yeah." He stands up and shoots a blast of fiire at me I easily defend myself with a wall of ice. He's not feeling good.

"Zuko, that was horrible. Come on, I need to give Aang his healing session."

"I don't-" he starts.

"Zuko. Don't argue with me. I know more techniques than you. Don't try to fight me." I tell him. He shuts up after that.

When we get bacck, everyone's eating. When they see me helping Zuko, Aang, Sokka, Haru, Toph, Suki, and dad comes over.

"Katara, what happened to Zuko?" Sokka asks frantically.

"We were sparring and-"

"Did you bloodbend him? Katara, you know if you bloodbend anyone else who isn't a waterbender, they can't take it."

"Sokka, I know!" I yell, silencing him. I look at Zuko. "Aang, Suki, Toph, and Toph, come on." I tell them. They all take turns carrying Zuko. We reach the 'healing room' and they place Zuko in the bed. "You guys can go now. Aang, you need another session." They leave and Aang stays. I heal Aang first and he gives me a hug.

"If you need our help then you can call us. Okay?"

"Aang, if I ever did need your help, I would never think twice of calling you." He smiles and leaves the room while shutting the door.

"I'll leave you two... Alone."

I start to heal Zuko and he opens his eyes. I look into his eyes and smile. I give him a hug, and after a second, he hugs me back. He smiles then frowns.

"Katara. I really like you. But I already have a girlfriend back home." he says. I freeze and plaster a fake smile on my face.

"It's okay." I say, hiding a feeling inside me. "You ready to eat?" I ask him.

"Yeah. Let's go." he says standing up.

"No. I'm fine. Anyways, I need to heal myself from one of your fire blasts." I tell him, lying.

"Okay, bye." he says leaving the room, shutting the door.

I start to cry. The room's dim lights show how I feel. I see Zuko's tsungi horn on the side. I go pick it up. My tears fall on the tsungi horn.


End file.
